The Great Escape
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Title says it all! Sontails, everybody! Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Great Escape

_Oh gawwwwddd…I am part of The Red Tail's sontails website thingy, and I am totally not proud of all the sonamys I have under my belt (WHY do I like that pairing again???). Good news is for all you sontails fans: Go to The Red Tail's website thingy and my sontails is on there, too. For ze whole world to zee. ;3 _

_This…this idea came from (surprise, surprise) a baseball game!!! :D They played this song, and I was like: "Hellz yeah! Sontails time!!!!" So here we go. _

**The Great Escape**

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive._

"Oh crapcrapcrap_crap_ he's going to kill me! He's going to _killlllllll meeeeeee_, I am going to die, I am really going to fuckin _die_, that fox will make me _suffferrr_! Oooohhh, I am going to _kill_ that pink girl!! _Honestly_!"

Sonic wanted to roll around in dust.

Sonic wanted to roll around in mud.

Hell, he even wanted to roll around in his own _shit_ for all he cared! If only to get the girly rose scent _off his body_ so he could smell like his lover's cologne; oil and gas and metal and fire.

Tails' skills with the wrench had only heightened in these past two years, and last year, he and Sonic had begun…well…what to call it? The Dreamtime was almost appropriate, only what had happened was not a dream.

If Sonic was lucky—and he was praying to God he was—then it was going to happen tonight! He couldn't wait!

But first, there was that little matter of getting home without any interruptions. He was running along the promenade by the local beach at sunset, the sky still deep pink with the disappearing orb of warmth that kept everything on the planet alive and thriving at breakneck speeds, hoping to make it home before Tails felt the need to severely punish him.

"I need to get _outta_ here! Oh, we are _so_ taking a vacation!" Sonic growled as he thought on the conversation he and Tails had had earlier.

"_Oh humor her, won't you?"_

"_But, Tails…!" Sonic had followed the stubborn little fox down the steps into the basement lab, pleading. He didn't want to lose one moment he had with Tails. The little fox had decided to pursue education and would be returning to school in two weeks._

_Sonic wouldn't mind, but the school Tails had enrolled in—much to the hedgehog's chagrin—was a boarding school. And the possessive need to keep his love close to him and away from all the others boys at the prep school was overwhelming. One night of intense, erm…bed action had convinced the older hedgie to let Tails go away to boarding school. _

"_A date with Amy was __**not**__ part of the deal!" Sonic whined in protest, wrapping his arms around Tails' shoulder. "Are you mad at me? What'd I do, huh?"_

_Tails guffawed. "You think I'm __**mad**__ at you, Speedy?"_

_Sonic pulled away from his hug and felt a massive pout cross his face. "Why else would you send me on a date with Devil Rose?"_

"_Oh don't be mean, Sonic. She's your __**little sister **__for crying out loud!" Tails was focused on fixing the biplane TORNADO for a test-run when he took it to the boarding school._

"_Yeah, and I'd be cool if she treated me like her big brother, __**not**__ her date." Sonic crossed his arms over his chest moodily. "I repeat: What the hell did I do to deserve this?!"_

"_You didn't make my prostrate sore enough." Tails teased, drawing Sonic close to him and licking at his lips with his tongue. Sonic quickly reached to Tails' lower back, but the fox slipped out of his grasp. He'd become much more free willed! In the early years, Sonic's touch made Tails mold to commands. Submissive as he was in bed, Tails often abused Sonic's need for his body, giving him the ability to get whatever he wanted._

"_Jump into that pilot seat and I'll kiss my way __**up yo' ass**__!" Sonic pawed playfully at the fox's tails, but this kid had other plans._

"_Okay, fine." The golden-furred fox with the delicious creamy white chest and white tips on his luscious tails that made it look like he'd dipped the ends in cream turned around to face his cobalt-furred superfast love. "You go on that date with Amy Rose, but be back by nine. If I get a good report from her and you behave, I'll reward you."_

"For his sake, I _hope_ he got a good review." Sonic complained under his breath. "Because after that _hell_, I am going to frickin' _pounce_ on him!"

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight._

"Tails?" Sonic opened the door to the dark house and closed it silently behind him. The darkness impaired his sight for a bit as he groped in the darkness for a lamp or light switch. "Tails?!" Sonic's fear heightened, his heart racing. "Tails?" _Omph! _"Wall. Tails?"

Suddenly, somebody jumped on him. Sonic screamed and thrashed until a soft, soothing voice and a pair of twin tails, silky and sexy smooth, greeted him. "Easy, babe." Tails petted him. "It's me. Calm down."

Sonic instantly relaxed, thinking on his fantasies of the earlier evening. The whole time he'd been with Amy, he couldn't help thinking about what he was going to do to Tails in bed that night. How he was going to make the fox regret his last move…

Making him go out on a date with that devilish Rose girl. Ha!

"_Tails_." But—oh God—being touched, being petted by _ungloved_ hands, moisturized to a new smoothness…it just made him forget about being nasty. He just wanted to cuddle now. His eyes were adjusting to the dark now, and he pulled Tails into his arms and kissed him passionately. "_Oh _I _missed you __**sooooo**_much, you have _no_ idea!"

Tails, dizzy from the kiss (his two years with Sonic had not changed _that_), laughed giddily. "I think I can guess." He mused, flicking Sonic's nose. "So…are we going to bed or are you showering?"

"_We _are showering." Sonic corrected him, speeding them up the stairs and getting the water started faster than you could count to two. "And then you are packing your bags. We're going on vacation!"

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight._

"Oh, _oh _Sonic!" Tails moaned, climbing up Sonic's dripping wet body as the shower continued to make him more and more slippery, making his cock go into Tails' ass all the easier. "That feels _sooo_ good! I think I'm coming!"

"Hold on, Tails!" Sonic cried, executing a single marvelous thrust before Tails came. Sonic quickly thrust his mouth over Tails' dick, swallowing down the cum that came without hesitance. When all of Tails' cum had slipped down his throat, he released inside Tails, making the fox dig his nails into Sonic's shoulders with pleasure.

When the two were panting and ready to get out of the shower and dress, Tails congratulated Sonic on a job well done. "Now I know I've said this before," Tails began, drying himself off with a red towel. "But _that_ was undeniably _THE_ best sex I've ever had!"

"Get ready to keep saying it, cause I'm doing you all over town tonight!" Sonic replied.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right._

The two lovers walked out of The White Rose, a fancy, romantic restaurant after a filling, classy dinner, hands forever interlaced, molded together over the course of the evening. Daybreak was just around the corner.

Tails burped and leaned against Sonic. "Mmm! I haven't tasted steak that good since Amy held that dinner for us four years ago!"

"Yeah, that was _so_ much better than space food." Sonic agreed, patting his belly proudly. "That day was when I thought the best of Amy Rose."

Tails giggled. "So…where to now, Soniku?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Sonic's neck as the hedgie lifted him up into his arms.

"Let's head to the mountains." Sonic decided as he took off running. "I know just the perfect spot."

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_.


	2. Part 2

_Did you think it was over? Well it's NOTTTT!!!_

**The Great Escape: Part 2**

Tails lifted his head off of Sonic's shoulder and looked around. "Wow, Sonic," he breathed, reaching up to cradle the petals of a white rose hanging off the tree before Sonic moved right past it. "This is _amazing_, how did you…?"

"Amy told me about this place once." Sonic confessed. "It's called the White Rose Grove, because, well…the white roses, and I thought it went with our theme tonight." He chuckled.

Tails threw his arms around Sonic's neck and nearly made him pass out. "_Sonic_!"

"Ack! Trying to _breathe_, here." Sonic choked and Tails slowly lowered his arms. They stopped near a beautiful stagnant pond where fish as white as snow swam beneath the surface of the water and a blanket of white rose petals, like fresh snow, covered the grass beneath. Sonic let Tails down and got on top of him, sucking at his neck like a too-eager vampire, nipping when it became necessary.

Tails felt himself getting hard and hugged Sonic to him. "This is _definitely _going to be the best night of my life. We're making love in a white rose petal blanket!" He giggled with childish excitement.

Sonic responded by easing his hardened cock into Tails' ass. "This is going to keep my hungers at bay until you come home for spring break." He reasoned. "I simply _had_ to go over-the-top on this vacation."

Sonic moaned, clasping his hands over Sonic's butt to keep him in place. "Ride me, Sonic! Ride me!" He pleaded.

Sonic wiggled, vibrating his body at supersonic speed. Tails groaned with pleasure and his fingers dropped to his sides. Sonic's cue to begin his work.

He began to thrust in and out, starting out fast and only going faster. Sometimes, he would linger inside Tails before the next thrust, vibrating his body to intensify the comfort.

"_Ohhhh_," Tails moaned. "Ohhh Soniccc, I think I'm coming."

Sonic moved down Tails' body and began to massage his tongue around Tails' cock before inserting the organ into his mouth. Tails let out a cry, tails stiffening as he released, and Sonic gulped at hypersonic speeds, nearly drowning in his love's semen. When Tails was done, Sonic licked his lips with pleasure. The warm, filling feeling he got from drinking Tails' semen made him release as well.

Tails shot up, butt raised as Sonic's semen blasted like a nuke bomb into him, exploding and making Tails feel rather…loved. Moreso than he'd ever felt before.

When they were both panting and tired in the grass, wrapped in each other's arms, Tails pulled Sonic into a kiss, tasting traces of his own semen there. "This has been the best vacation ever." He told his superfast blue love.

"The great escape." Sonic replied, before he snuggled into Tails' shoulder, preparing to drift off.

"I love you." Tails whispered, blowing his warm breath on Sonic's ear.

Sonic hooked his leg over Tails' waist and pulled his close to his body. "As I love you, my dear."

There was a long silence. Tails thought Sonic had drifted off and was about to succumb to sleep as well when Sonic spoke, his voice muffled against Tails' shoulder:

"Do I still smell like roses?"

Tails laughed and hugged the blue-furred body close. "Sleep well, Sonic."

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight _


End file.
